1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition switch device which is disposed in a driver's seat of an industrial machine to start and stop an engine of the industrial machine.
2. Background Art
An industrial machine, for example, a construction machine is used in a worksite of engineering works and construction, and includes bulldozers, power shovels, and crane vehicles. An ignition switch device for starting and stopping an engine of the industrial machine is disposed in the driver's seat of such an industrial machine. By rotationally operating an ignition key while inserting the key into a key hole of such an ignition switch device, the engine is started and stopped.
The industrial machine is typically used in the open air in a construction site. Thus, conventionally, in order to prevent muddy water, dust, etc. from entering the key hole, it is desirable that the key hole is provided with a shutter. The shutter is brought into a closed state where it covers the key hole, for example, in the surface of the case. In this state, the shutter can prevent muddy water, dust, etc. from entering the keyhole. In the starting operation or stopping operation of the engine, the shutter is rotated about a rotary shaft on the surface of the case to allow the key hole to face the outside so that the ignition key can be inserted into the key hole. In addition, since such prior art is not related to inventions well-known in literatures, there is no information on prior art documents to be described.
However, in a case where the shutter is simply provided in the above conventional ignition switch device, there is a problem in that, when the shutter is rotated on the surface of the case, scratches are apt to be given to the surface, and the design quality of appearance is impaired. That is, since it is necessary to rotate the shutter while the rear surface of the shutter is made to contact the surface of the case, streaky scratches or the like are apt to be given along a locus of rotation.
In addition, if the shutter is rotated while the rear surface of the shutter is spaced apart from the surface of the case, the scratches as described above will not be given. In this case, however, it is necessary to support the shutter rotatably in a state where the shutter is floated from the surface of the case, and there is a possibility that smooth rotation of the shutter may not be performed due to generation of a gutter or the like. Accordingly, it is necessary to make the rear surface of the shutter contact the surface of the case, and a problem that scratches are given to the surface of the case occurs.